Iron Skull
The I.S Magnet also known by Roharous & LEE as The Iron Skull, is a large Dark Blue and Black demolition junkyard magnetic crane with an angry expression who appears in The Roharous & LEE Episode Disposed, he is a presumed Parody of The Brave Little Toaster's Giant Magnet. History 'Construction and Ruthlessness' Having to have been tired of the cheap old Magnets of the 1940's, which often caused trouble to Mars Disposal from rusting, running out of power, or just not being leveled enough, to carry car's trucks or anything heavy, Faramount Industries, began construction on a new Magnet, that would be described as large enough to carry 2 cars at a time, and would provide power from a generator inside the Crane system, that would be hoisted up to 110 feet off the ground. In 1952, The magnet was constructed and tested in a random Junkyard before it was giving the green light and sent to Mars Disposal, from the way the Magnet acted and destroyed almost every test car in the junkyard, along with the sudden ways it did to kill Animated cars, it eventually received the name Iron Skull, before it was transferred over to Mars Disposal in 1953. Iron Skull's rampages on his victims in the 1950's, were just as non merciful as he was in the 21st century, he showed no pride, and constantly either killed his victims by either Crushing them to death, by slamming them hard against the ground, or just doing a quick end to them by dropping them on the Belt leading over to the Crusher, where they would be killed fast and painless, however this was known to be on a good day when Iron Skull felt like a merciful death for his victims, but this day hardly occurred, as most of the time Iron Skull would always smash on his victims hard or sometimes after grabbing them off the ground, he would pound them on the ground even harder then when he attracts them. In 1969, a young Sedan, tried to escape Mars Disposal, but was caught, by Iron Skull, then slammed hard against a large group of an inanimate pile of cars, where the Sedan, was knocked out cold, then tossed violently from 30 feet from the sky, where it was crushed to death. A similar incident occurred against several other Animated cars, those who tried to run were always given the harsh penalty by Iron Skull, to the point that they either died by being crushed to death, by the giant magnet, or smashed, to death from Impact of Iron Skull smashing them hard against the ground, but the worst fate of all was when Iron Skull would always drop debris against them on the ground. In 1974, a young female Imperial Crown named AVIA, was sent to Mars Disposal, due to her attempting to raise a child in her parent's place, and was left to suffer the wrath of Iron Skull, where she was immediately sucked by the giant magnet and tossed onto a large pile of cars, where she broke her wheels, rendering her paralyzed, before Iron Skull struck again, and dropped her from about 20 feet in the air, onto the Conveyor belt below where she met the unfortunate date of being crushed to death. From 1978 to 1985, Iron Skull killed a grand total of almost 400 Animated Automobiles from all across Mar's Disposal, most of them either trying to escape or heavily damaged. In 1991, A Police Cruiser, was scrapped into the Junkyard, due to her breaking down during a hot chase in Atlantic City, and she was crushed to death, after Iron Skull sent her to her doom. Iron Skull then spent another merciless year in 1993, taking pleasure in knocking over junk yard mountains over animated vehicles that were paralyzed, and watched with a mad one as he sees them die from the impact. Iron Skull continued these terrifying and Brutal antics to all Animated vehicles that arrived to Mar's Disposal up until 2018, in the 21st century, after encountering Roharous & LEE. First Mars Disposal Incident In March of 2018, when Roharous & LEE were sent to Mar's Disposal, to the automotive junkyard in the unknown part of New Jersey. During the song "Worthless", Iron Skull mercilessly kills no fewer than nine wrecked cars, except a bus, picking them up and dropping them onto a conveyor belt leading to a machine which crushes them into tiny cubes while Roharous & LEE try to find cover from him. Unlike the wrecked cars, he doesn't have a sad expression; in fact, he has a mad one. Being a cold and uncaring machine created to destroy, the Iron Skull shows no sympathy for his victims and has no regrets about killing them. Although the Iron Skull is simply performing its job, like Larson St. Carol, to destroy the cars, it later becomes a true villain, deliberately going after Roharous & LEE and picking up every object they hide under. When Kia Husikia, and two Female animated Cars arrives at Mar's Disposal to rescue Roharous & LEE, after hearing of what had happen to them before the Incident first started, Iron Skull starts to pick up the pace on trying to destroy the duo, while the 3 girls try to look for them. As they search for them around the entire Junkyard, Roharous & LEE are always barred from them by Iron Skull, However just as Iron Skull dropped LEE onto the Conveyor he is than spotted by Kia who than climbs up the ladder and manages to push him off onto the ground, happy that the 2 are okay, she attempts to call SABER and Loran stating that she had found them, but Iron Skull showing no Sympathy for the Reunion once again sucks up LEE, she than grabs onto his front wheel just as the Iron Skull picks them up, being lifted into the air and dropped onto the conveyor belt along with them. As they are about to be killed by the crusher, Loran manages to Force herself into the Gears of the Machine destroying the Crusher, sacrificing herself to save Roharous & LEE. Though the Crusher was destroyed into a fiery and smoking ruined Iron Skull survived the Blast but left Roharous & LEE alone for the first time having a horrific look on what they did to the Crusher and realizing how far they were willing to go in order not to be destroyed, and realized right now that he is worthless with no way of destroying either of them, without the Crusher. Despite the valiant Sacrifice The Iron Skull no longer changes and continues to kill of Cars showing no sympathy, he would continue this cold and uncaring madness until 8 months later where he is eventually destroyed by Dark SABER along with the New Crusher, during The Crisis. 'The Crisis' 'The Second Mar's Disposal Incident' Even during Mars Disposal's failing budgets, after the first Incident, Iron Skull continued his ruthless ways, after a new Crusher was constructed by May 1st that same year. From May 1st to November of 2018, Iron Skull continued to torment other Animated vehicles all over the junkyard by both dropping them to their demise on a newly constructed Crusher that had replaced the old one that was destroyed 8 months ago, and slamming them into the ground just to causally hurt them. Still being cold Hearten and uncaring the Magnet finishes off almost 97 percent of the animated Car's in the junkyard, leaving only 5 left. On November 30th, 2018, he then grabs a hold of a young female 1987 Police cruiser, but Roharous's voice stops him, the Magnet then turns, and sees Roharous afterwards, the magnet, just glares dropping the Police Cruiser, as Roharous talks it down, despite his threats, the Magnet just glares and attempts multiple times to kill him by knocking over lots of Junk stacks in order to send them piling down on top of him, or sucking up debris and dropping it on top of him, he manages to survive any way. Though the Iron Skull had succeeded in sending a small shard of glass into his left leg from one of the broken windsheilds of the in animate car's, Roharous climbed up one of the piles and attempted to reach the top while Iron Skull just succeeded in striking the pile in order to get them to collapse. The pile collapses causing him to nearly fall to his death until he was saved by Dark SABER who had a Mattress on her, Dark SABER after Roharous disposed of the Mattress responded to Iron Skull by having the Magnet chase her throughout the entire Junk Yard, but much to Iron Skull's disgrace due to SABER being much younger and faster than LEE, she easily out runs him. A heated battle occurs between the young Mercury Cyclone and the Magnet, but the table soon turns against the Magnet when Dark SABER races onto multiple ramps sailing through the air, Biting off the Cables from both sides holding Iron Skull up causing him to plunge down into the Conveyor belt where he was Crushed too death, by the New Crusher that was destroyed afterwards due to Iron Skull's lifeless Body size being stuck in the gears causing it to over load and explode. The Destruction of both Iron Skull and the New Crusher eventually left Mars Disposal bankrupted and abandoned afterwards 10 hours later. Personality Appearance Trivia Category:Villans Category:Animated Objects Category:Non Speaking Animated Objects Category:Deceased